


Three O'clock

by Avriel



Series: stanza [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avriel/pseuds/Avriel
Summary: A poem about Sanji's past as a Vinsmoke.





	Three O'clock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to the third part of my character poem series!
> 
> The prior ones are on Nami and Zoro.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> I hope you like it !
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Enjoy!

Beatings and shackles,

And chains and such.

I didn't really,

Mind at first.

  


Skinship's fine,

Siblings are rough.

As we are,

We had to be tough.

  


As time rolls by,

In a year or two.

I'll be strong,

And I'll beat you.

  


But as time went by,

Between me and you.

I stayed short,

And you only grew.

  


An hour turned ten,

All through the night.

As hard as I can,

To a future that's bright.

  


But blessed your soul,

Your body and might.

I puny human,

Could only cower in fright.

  


Then chains and shackles,

And beatings and such.

They didn't really,

Hurt as much.

  


You grew first but

I grew too.

Survival is key but

Living is too.

  


Weak I may be,

Worthless too.

But I just can't help,

Want freedom too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !


End file.
